Drag Me Away
by sandybeliever
Summary: "Starsky is dead." "No." Hutch said, finally looking up with an intent glare at the two men across the booth from him. "What?" Huggy asked, confused. "He's not dead, he can't be dead. I would know it if he was. I'm telling you, that wasn't Starsky in that car."


Drag Me Away

The three prostitutes groaned quietly when they saw the red Torino approaching their corner.

"Why hello, ladies." Hutch said smiling as he got out of the passenger seat. The partners knew these three Latinas well and often came to them for information in exchange for letting them continue with their 'trade.'

Starsky came around from the driver's side and took the hand of one of the women. Placing his other arm behind his back, he kissed her hand and flashed his pearly whites. Hutch chuckled when all three women giggled at the gesture. His partner knew how to charm them.

"And how are you three lovelies today, hm?" Starsky asked. Hutch preferred getting right to the issue at hand but he let the scene play out.

"I tell ya, Starsky," one of the women replied, "Nobody ever gets us down on our knees simply to help us take a load off our feet."

Hutch scoffed softly as Starsky's eyes widened. He glanced over at Hutch and then back to the woman. Leaning in, he said in a slight Cagney-esque style. "Be careful, sistah, you made my partner here blush."

_Zebra Three, come in please, _the radio sounded inside the Torino. Hutch moved to answer, leaving Starsky to work his charms on the hookers.

"This is Zebra Three, go ahead."

_Suspect spotted at Wheelers Shipyard._

"10-4," Hutch said gesturing at Starsky who was too wrapped up to notice. "Starsk. Starsky!"

"Huh?" Starsky said turning towards him.

"LaVigne has been spotted at Wheelers. Let's go."

Starsky looked apologetically at the girls as he climbed behind the wheel and sped off towards the waterfront. "It's just as well; I wasn't getting anywhere with them."

"Well, I wouldn't say that, Starsk. They were enjoying your company," Hutch said with a slight smile but it left his face as Starsky shut down the siren as they got closer to the shipyard. Hutch took the light off the roof and stashed it as he reached into his jacket and unsnapped his gun from its holster.

Starsky pulled the car behind one of the large steel buildings. He pulled his gun from its holster and they exited the car, moving silently along the side of the building. Hearing voices, they slowed as they reached the corner. Hutch peered around and saw LaVigne speaking to another man. He nodded back at Starsky putting up two fingers to indicate how many people were there. Starsky nodded and backed up. There was no further communication between the partners. They worked together so well, no more than a few gestures were ever needed in a situation like this. Hutch waited long enough for Starsky to reach the far corner before he stepped out into the open.

"Hold it right there, police." The other man froze. LaVigne took the opportunity and using the man's body as cover turned around and ran into the storage area of large boat cradles. Starsky shouted for him to stop before aiming and taking a shot. The bullet ricocheted as LaVigne continued to run.

Hutch quickly grabbed the handcuffs from his belt and cuffed his suspect to a downspout on the front of the building and ran after Starsky and LaVigne. The sound of black and whites could be heard coming from a distance.

Starsky had run directly after LaVigne who had now disappeared into rows of ship containers. Hutch went left at a dead run to try to cut LaVigne off. Starsky had lost sight of the suspect. Finding a stack of crates, he quickly climbed up onto one of the containers and scanned the area. Seeing nothing, he ran along the top, making the jump to the next container. He saw a flash of blond hair to his left; it was Hutch.

Starsky heard a metallic click echo down below and quickly scanned the area. He spotted LaVigne taking aim at his partner. Before he could react, a shot rang out and he saw Hutch spin to his left as the bullet found its mark.

"Huuuuuuutch!" Starsky bellowed. LaVigne looked up, surprised by the yell. Starsky's own bullet hit LaVigne square in the chest. He was propelled backwards, slamming into the metal wall behind him then fell forward into the dirt. Starsky landed on the ground with a loud 'oof' running towards LaVigne. Kicking the weapon away, he reached down to feel for a pulse. Finding none, he was at Hutch's side in a flash, his sneakers spraying gravel as he skidded to a stop next to his downed friend.

"Ow, ow, ow. Ssss" Hutch said as he pulled a handkerchief from his coat pocket and reached to stop the blood flow from his left arm.

"Hutch?" Starsky asked, glad to hear the complaint.

"I'm okay, Starsk. He just grazed me," Hutch said pulling open his sliced jacket sleeve.

Gingerly holding Hutch's arm, Starsky peered at the wound and let out a breath.

"May need a stitch or two. I thought he killed you." Starsky said falling back against the container that Hutch leaned on.

Hutch reached out with his good arm and put it on his friend's shoulder to reassure him. "Did you think I would leave you?" Starsky chuckled with a lopsided grin.

"Sergeant Hutchinson? Sergeant Starsky?" A call came from nearby.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Starsky said as he pushed himself up and headed back toward the building.

"Good work men," Captain Dobey said sitting down behind his desk. "But I just wish for once we had a suspect alive at the end of the day."

"Hey Cap, that's a little harsh," Starsky whined as he filled a cup with water and handed it to Hutch whose arm was now stitched and bandaged. Seeing Hutch fumble with the cap of the prescription bottle in his hand, he took it and opened it. Dropping two pills onto his palm, he handed them over to Hutch. Mouthing _thank you_, Hutch popped them in his mouth, followed by the water.

"Don't make me take out the statistics on you two." Dobey said but covered a grin as he watched the two men interact. "You two always cause me more paperwork. And speaking of paperwork, Starsky, I want that report on my desk before you leave. Hutchinson, you go home right now. Do you need a ride? I'll have one of the black and whites drop you off."

Hutch smirked at the indignant look on Starsky's face. "No, I'm fine, Cap. I can drive. See ya tomorrow, partner," He said sauntering out of the office.

Starsky stuck his head out after him. "But I have a date tonight, Hutch," he said pitifully.

Hutch turned back. "We have our orders, buddy," he said holding up his injured arm and wincing before grinning sheepishly and heading out of the squad room.

Starsky stepped out of the station and headed towards his car. The report had taken him two hours and he was beat. He couldn't remember a few details but didn't want to bother Hutch at home. Eventually, he had remembered enough to finish it.

"Good enough for gov-ah-ment work," he said to the deserted parking lot. Reaching his car, he gunned the engine and headed to Jennifer's apartment, hoping he could salvage part of the evening. He took the back roads planning on picking up a bottle of wine at a local liquor store.

A few minutes later he pulled into the parking lot of Dwyer's Package Store. He parked next to the owner's vehicle, the only other car in the lot, and whistled happily in anticipation of seeing Jennifer again. Entering the store, he headed to the rows of red wines, not noticing the man near the counter. Picking up a bottle, he headed to the back to pay for it. Nodding politely at the dark haired man near the register, he put the bottle on the counter. It was then he spotted the owner lying in a pool of blood on the other side of the counter.

Before he could react, he felt a gun in his side. "Don't move," the man said quietly in his ear.

"Look," Starsky began trying to see if Mark Dwyer was still breathing, "I need to call an ambulance. Take the money and…" he stopped as the barrel of the gun was shoved deeper against his side. The movement caused the man to realize Starsky had a gun under his jacket. He heard the gun cock and he shut his eyes.

"What do we have here?" The man said reaching around and pulling the gun free. He put the weapon into his own belt. "Are you a cop?"

"Yes." Starsky answered opening his eyes again but staring straight ahead as to not antagonize the man.

He felt the hand go back into his jacket and fish out his badge and handcuffs. Stuffing the badge into his own pants pocket, the man roughly slapped one cuff onto Starsky's wrist and then twisted it behind his back. "Give me the other arm." Starsky reached back and let his other wrist be handcuffed. Feeling himself being grabbed by the back of his collar he stumbled as he was pushed toward the exit. Once outside, the man reached into Starsky's pocket and pulled out his keys. Pulling the front seat forward, Starsky moved to climb into the backseat but instead felt the butt of the gun strike him on the back of his head and the world went black.

The sound of a beer can being popped open was the next thing Starsky heard. Recognizing the sound of his own car's engine, he slowly opened his eyes. His head pounded and his vision was blurred but he could make out the shine of empty beer cans strewn around him as the car passed under the highway lights.

With a loud belch, the man crushed the now empty can and tossed it behind him. The can bounced off Starsky's head and he bit his lip to keep from making a sound. He didn't want to give away the fact that he was conscious just yet. The car leaned to the right as his kidnapper took an exit ramp. Cursing to himself, Starsky knew it would be difficult to tell where he was now without the overhead signs of the freeway.

The car slowed and his attacker turned to look back at him. Quickly closing his eyes, Starsky tried to relax and appear unconscious. The car began to move again when his ruse worked.

Starsky's shoulders ached from being pulled behind him and his right leg was asleep. Another empty can hit him on the cheek startling him and he jumped. The dark haired man looked back quickly.

"Don't you make a move," he said pointing his gun menacingly at Starsky's head. The car swerved toward the center line. A vehicle coming the other way sounded their horn and the man looked forward, overcompensated and ran up on the shoulder of the road. The car wheels slipped in the gravel before the Torino was once again back on the pavement. The swaying made Starsky's head ache and his stomach lurch. He swallowed back the bile in his throat.

Closing his eyes to settle himself, he became aware that they were travelling uphill, he assumed into the mountains. Opening his eyes once again, he watched as the man driving lifted a bottle of tequila to his lips; the car swerved again. Starsky slowly stretched his legs trying to rid himself of the pins and needles feeling as he desperately tried to think of a way out of his predicament.

The car again swerved and suddenly came to a halt. Clumsily climbing out of the car, Starsky could see the man was intoxicated and hoped to use it to his advantage.

Moving to the passenger side, the man opened the door, pulled the seat forward and grabbed Starsky by the front of his shirt. "Get out," he hissed as he yanked him roughly, striking the top of Starsky's head against the frame. Starsky saw stars but tried to plant his feet on the ground. He stumbled as his numb leg went out from under him. This only angered his attacker who pushed him forcefully across the ground.

In the moonlight Starsky saw the edge of a cliff just a few feet away from him. He pictured how a plea for mercy would go over on the drunken kidnapper and put the thought aside. He was sure the man's plan was to shoot him and toss him over the brink. Calculating his odds of surviving the fall, he knew his only chance of remaining alive was to jump before the man had a chance to shoot. The drunk had enough wits about him to know to stay far enough away from Starsky to avoid him being able to lunge at him and knock him down.

Starsky glanced from the man to the cliff edge and back. As he heard the gun cock he spun around and ran, diving into blackness as the shot rang out. With his arms still cuffed behind him, he flipped himself in mid air so that he was falling backward and curled into a fetal position hoping to protect his face, head and abdomen. Branches struck him in the back and sides as he fell taking his breath away but giving him hope that his descent would be slowed by them. Above him he heard two more shots ring out. His whole body hurt and he was not sure if any of the bullets had hit him. What Starsky assumed was an extremely large branch caught him in the right side and he felt ribs crack just before he slammed into the ground and lost consciousness.

Hutch sat down at his desk. His arm was throbbing a bit but he had slept pretty well with the help of the pain medication. He looked over at his partner's desk and wondered how long he had been here the night before. A long-cold cup of coffee sat near the phone. Feeling bad now that he had deserted his friend, he pickup up the cup and headed to the break room to rinse it out and refill it with fresh coffee in anticipation of Starsky's arrival. He met Dobey in the hall.

"How are you feeling, Hutchinson?"

"Oh fine, Cap, thanks. Any sign of Starsky yet?"

"I haven't seen him but his report was on my desk when I arrived. I'm just going to read it now. Come on in when he gets here."

"Sure, Cap." Hutch said dumping the cold coffee down the drain.

Within a few minutes Hutch was back at his desk with two hot cups of coffee for himself and his partner. He was surprised when he realized Starsky had still not arrived. _He must have gone to see Jennifer after all,_ he thought and smiled.

Dobey had come out of his office and handed Starsky's report to Hutch to review. "Still not here?" He grumbled.

"No, Cap. I'll try calling him at home but I'm sure he's on his way in," Hutch said as he picked up the phone.

"Captain Dobey, may I speak to you in your office?" Hutch heard the request but did not look up, instead focusing on dialing Starsky's number. Letting it ring over ten times, he hung up the phone and picked up the LaVigne report to review. After getting through the first two pages, he heard the door to Dobey's office open.

"Hutch," Dobey said. The tone of his superior's voice caught his attention and he looked up.

"Captain?" Hutch slowly stood, a pit forming in his stomach when he saw the look on Dobey's face.

"I need to see you." Dobey said stepping back into the office but keeping his hand on the door knob.

Hutch looked around the squad room and noticed the other officers watching him. They had caught the seriousness of the request and stopped what they were doing. Hutch stepped through Dobey's doorway and the captain shut the door behind him.

"Sit down, son." Dobey said as Hutch's heart leapt into his throat but he remained standing. There were only a few times that Dobey had referred to him as 'son' and none of those times were good.

"Cap, what is it?" Hutch said in almost a whisper.

"There was a report of a single car crash up on Stone Canyon Road last night." Dobey paused and moved closer to his detective.

"And?" Hutch choked out.

"The car left the road and fell into the canyon, exploding on impact."

"Captain…tell me."

"It was Starsky's car."

Hutch shakily reached for a chair and sat down. Dobey quickly filled a cup with water and handed it to him but Hutch just stared at it as if he didn't know what to do with it. After a moment he looked back at his captain. "Where is Starsky?"

Dobey's hand had begun to shake as he held the cup so she downed the water and tossed the cup into the trash. Sitting down at his desk he put his head into his hands.

"Where is Starsky, Captain?"

"Hutch, the car exploded on impact. What was…left of him…is at the city morgue." Hutch stood and turned to leave the room. "Where do you think you are going? Sit down." Dobey rose out of his chair and pointed at the chair his detective had just been in. There was no way he was going to let him go to the morgue and see the body.

"Captain, I have to see if it's really him!" Hutch shouted.

"Of course, it's him. What are you talking about?" Dobey sat back down, not sure his legs could support him anymore. He had not only lost a good officer but a good friend and another good friend was hurting.

"Did they positively identify the body?"

Dobey rubbed a hand over his head. "Hutch, it is his car, there was a body of a 5'11 dark haired man with his build - and his badge was found on the body."

Hutch could see what this was doing to Dobey and he softened. "It can't be, Captain. Not like this. It wasn't Starsky."

Dobey saw the confusion in Hutch's eyes but there was also a determination there. "Hutchinson, it was Starsky. You have to accept that."

"I won't accept it, Captain. Don't you think I would know it if he were dead?" Hutch's voice rose despite trying to stay calm. "He's alive; I know it." When he saw that Dobey had nothing more to say, Hutch turned and walked out of the office.

Dobey stood again and called after him. "I'm calling the morgue and telling them not to let you in, Hutchinson." Hutch glanced back, his face reddening. He violently pushed open the squad room door and stormed out of sight.

Dobey sat back down and with a shaking hand dialed the morgue.

Pain was the first sensation he felt. It grew quickly from a far off nagging sensation into something that enveloped him like a blanket on fire. He heard himself groan and then became aware of other sounds. Running water, birds chirping…drums? Starsky opened his eyes slowly and then clamped them shut again against the blinding sun. What he thought was drums was actually the sound of his own heart beat pounding in his head. He laid there with his eyes closed and tried to assess his condition. He was lying on his back, he knew that. He was not flat, however. He seemed to be on an incline, his feet were higher than his head. The running water sounded like a stream, somewhere above his head. Starsky swallowed hard. He was very thirsty and wanted to find the water. Maybe it would help clear his mind. His arms were still behind him and he remembered the handcuffs. He slowly pulled his right arm out from under him. The handcuffs had snapped in the fall and he breathed a sigh of relief. He felt the sun on his face and knew opening his eyes again was going to be difficult. He reached his right arm over to try to roll to his left side but a searing pain from his broken ribs shot through him.

Trying again, he reached his left arm over and slowly rolled onto his right side. Sweat poured from his forehead as he rolled onto the cracked ribs. A groan of agony escaped his lips. Resting for a moment he again tried to open his eyes after shading them with his left hand. All he saw was a green and gray blur. He blinked a few times and was able to make out some shapes. He was lying on rocky ground. In the distance he could see green vegetation. Nothing was sharp yet. He blinked again. He gingerly looked up toward the sound of the water. He could see a blur of blue. Licking his dry lips he carefully tested his legs. Everything hurt but he didn't feel any broken bones.

"Whatya know," he croaked. "You survived." Pushing himself up off the ground, he held his right arm close to him to protect the broken ribs. The blurry world swirled around him as he lifted his head off the ground. He closed his eyes to shut out the spinning. After gulping in some air to tamp down the queasiness, Starsky reopened his eyes. The water was only about five feet away so he dragged himself closer, not sure if he was ready to try standing just yet.

Scooping up handfuls of water with his left hand, he breathed easier as the cool liquid soothed his burning throat but in a moment he was overcome with nausea again and fought to keep from vomiting. After sitting quietly for a few minutes more, he turned back to see exactly where he had fallen from. His vision began to clear and he looked up to see the large pine trees that had obviously been the ones that slowed his fall and saved his life.

"Thanks fellas," he said saluting up at the trees. "I owe ya one."

Reaching into the stream again, he splashed his face with cool water until he remembered that his kidnapper had fired at him. He looked quickly down at himself expecting to see blood. His head swam again but he kept his stomach in check. He was scratched and bruised and scraped from head to toe but miraculously there were no bullet wounds.

"Lousy drunken bum," he groused, although he was actually happy the man was inebriated enough to miss him completely. Looking back up the steep slope he stated out loud, "Well I'm not going back up that way."

Looking up and down the creek bed, he knew his best bet would be to follow the water downhill. He wasn't at all sure where he was but knew that water meant people – hopefully.

He squinted into the sky. He knew it must be after 9 AM. "I'm late for work. Dobey must be fit to have kittens right about now." He chuckled but then thought of his friend. "Hutch, I need you buddy."

Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself to a standing position. He realized now that his right knee was badly twisted and he winced. "This is going to slow me down," he groaned. "I better get moving."

Hutch slammed his fist into the wall making the attendant at the desk jump. "I need to get in there!"

"Sir, I have explicit orders that no one be allowed to view the remains of Sergeant David Starsky. So please leave or I'm going to have to call the authorities," the man said meekly.

"I _am_ the authorities, dammit." Hutch knew he wasn't going to get anywhere this way and headed back onto the street. _How dare Dobey keep me from seeing the body. I can prove that that isn't Starsky in there,_ he thought.

Pacing up and down the sidewalk, running his hand through his hair, Hutch contemplated his next move. He spotted Dobey's car coming down the street towards him and muttered an obscenity under his breath. He headed for his car but Dobey blocked the car in and joined him on the sidewalk.

"Hutchinson, don't do this."

"Do what, Captain? Prove to you that Starsky isn't lying dead on a slab in there?" he said gesturing back toward the morgue.

"Let's go somewhere and talk this over. Let's go see Huggy Bear."

Hutch stopped his pacing long enough to see his superior's desperate expression. Pained lines etched around the man's eyes told Hutch he was suffering too and his heart went out to him. He rested an arm on Dobey's shoulder to calm him as much as himself. Taking in a ragged breath, Hutch nodded. Relieved, Dobey went back to his car. With Hutch beside him, he headed toward The Pits.

Huggy unlocked the front door of the bar when he saw who was pounding on it.

"Hutch, Captain Dobey, what are you doing here? We don't open for lunch for another hour." Huggy squinted in the dim light. Hutch had not looked up when he greeted them and Dobey appeared one step away from a coronary. "Never mind that, come sit down," he gestured toward the booth closest to the door.

Once they were settled, Huggy waited a moment and then asked, "What's going on?" The fact that Starsky wasn't with them sent up warnings in Huggy's brain. His heart quickened.

Dobey replied, "Huggy, Starsky's car was found off Stone Canyon Road. There was a huge explosion. He didn't survive."

Huggy gasped but was caught off guard by Hutch's quick expelling of breath. He had still not looked up since entering the bar.

"Starsky is dead." Huggy stated simply.

"No." Hutch said finally looking up with an intent glare at the two men across the booth from him.

"What?" Huggy asked, confused.

"He's not dead, he can't be dead. I would know it if he was. I'm telling you, that wasn't Starsky in that car."

Huggy looked from Hutch to Dobey. "Captain?"

Dobey let out a pent up breath. "Hutch here seems to not believe all the evidence. I don't know what I can do to convince him."

"Let me into the morgue."

"No. No Goddammit! That's your best friend, your partner back there. I won't let that image be the last thing you see of him, Hutchinson." Dobey's face was red and sweat beaded on his forehead. Huggy placed a hand on the older man's arm to try to calm him. He turned toward the woman drying glasses behind the bar and gestured to her to bring some water.

Dobey took the glass and drank. "Thank you." He said smiling weakly up at the barmaid and then at Huggy. He took a moment to pull himself together. "Look, if I arrange to have the dental records pulled, will you stop trying to get into the morgue?"

Hutch closed his eyes and turned his head away for a moment and then looked back at his captain. "Okay," he said quietly. He could also see the toll this was taking on Dobey. Hutch looked over at Huggy and saw the sadness in his friend's eyes.

The three men shared a moment of quiet, each lost in their own thoughts and memories of Starsky.

"Son, someone has to call his family," Dobey said gently but Hutch didn't hear him. He was thinking of Starsky lost, probably hurt.

"Where is he?"

"Who?" Huggy asked innocently.

"Starsky. If that isn't him in the car, where the hell is he?"

Dobey shook his head and downed the rest of the water. "Please, Ken, don't do this."

Hutch rubbed his face with his hands. "Captain, don't call his family yet. Just promise me that."

Dobey looked up sharply but saw the pleading look in Hutch's eyes and relented. He nodded somberly. "Huggy, do you have a phone I could use to make the arrangements for his dental records to be pulled?"

"Sure, Captain," Huggy said, sliding out of the booth and heading toward the bar. While Dobey was on the phone, Huggy watched Hutch still sitting in the booth wringing his hands.

Starsky had made some progress down the edge of the stream but the going was slow. His right knee hurt more with each step and his head was still pounding. The glare from the sun was blinding to his concussed brain. He found a large rock and sat down at the water's edge to rest.

"Hutch," he groaned. "Are you looking for me yet? I could sure use a ride. Heck, I'd even enjoy a ride in that old bucket of rust of yours," he chuckled sadly.

Stooping carefully, he scooped more water into his mouth but lost his balance and fell into the stream. The multiple scrapes on his body stung as the water hit them and he hissed in pain. Climbing back on the bank he grumbled, "Ow, ow, ow." He was reminded of Hutch's complaint just the previous day and his heart ached. Thankful for the warm sun now and a chance to dry off, he continued the trek down the mountain.

Hutch stopped by Starsky's apartment for a second time. He had spent the last two hours roaming the streets, asking questions. He even stopped back at The Pits and asked Huggy to put his ear to the street but only got angry when Huggy tried to convince him that Starsky was gone. Yelling at him to ignore that and get to work, he had stormed out of the bar in anger. Heading out of the apartment building, he made a mental note to apologize to Huggy later.

"Where are you Starsky? I'm trying to find you. I don't know where to look." Hutch lamented. He stepped out of the apartment building and scanned the horizon. Beyond the city he saw the sun just reaching the tops of the mountains beyond. It was getting late and he hated the thought of his partner alone or with people that meant to hurt him. Closing his eyes, he concentrated hard on his best friend. For some reason all he could think of was when Starsky insulted his car, calling it a bucket of rust.

Hutch headed back to the precinct to see if Dobey had heard anything from the coroner yet.

Starsky looked up and saw the sun starting to dip behind the mountains. He tried to quicken his pace but it was difficult with his knee screaming for him to stop. His leg muscles were aching from the overcompensating limp. "I don't want to be out here any longer than I have to," he muttered. Up ahead he saw a bend in the steam. As he approached it, he stopped suddenly. He heard cars. Hobbling faster he came around the bend. A road crossed over the stream about 800 yards away.

"Alright! Look at me, Hutch. I made it. Come and pick me up, buddy!" Starsky said.

Crawling on all fours when he reached the overpass, Starsky made it to the top. He steadied himself on the railing waiting for the head rush to pass and then began to flag down the drivers.

_I gotta be a sight to them. Just look at me,_ Starsky thought as he tried to brush the dried mud from his knees. He then ran his fingers through his hair. After about 30 minutes, an 18 wheeler pulled over onto the shoulder. Starsky gingerly walked up to it, trying not to scare away the driver with his limp and tattered clothing.

The passenger side door was pushed opened and Starsky looked up to see a burly man with a beard and a cowboy hat peering down at him. "Boy, what happened to you?" the man bellowed.

"Uh, I sorta fell down a mountain," Starsky chortled.

"Well, I can tell. Are you alright? Should I call an am-blance?" the big man said with a twang, picking up his CB radio mic.

"No, no need, thanks. I'm trying to get back to the city."

"Well climb on in, I'm headin' there myself."

Thanking the man profusely, Starsky climbed up into the cab. "My name's Dave."

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Dwayne."

Hutch pulled his car over onto the shoulder of the road. He was afraid to go back to the precinct. Even though his heart told him Starsky didn't die in that car crash, his mind knew that it was very possible. What if Dobey had the results? What if he was just in denial as Dobey said? He squinted against the rays of the setting sun and pulled back onto the road. "Are you still out there, Starsky? Where are you?" he shouted as he took the turn towards the police station.

"Huh?" Starsky jumped.

"Hey, calm down, little buddy. You dozed off."

Starsky turned toward the voice and remembered where he was. "Oh sorry."

"No need to be sayin' you're sorry. Where abouts do you want me to drop you?"

Starsky blinked to clear his vision and saw they were in the heart of Bay City. "Oh, I don't want to hold you up, Dwayne. Anywhere is fine."

"Hey, where I come from that just ain't proper. I can tell you've been through hell and back just by lookin' at you. I will drive you to where you need to be, although I still think that first stop should be a hospital." Dwayne said, eyeing Starsky warily.

"No, I'm okay. I'm sure my friends will make me get there eventually. But someone is looking for me and I have to get to him."

"I understand," Dwayne said with a friendly grin. "Now, where to?"

"Bay City Police Headquarters," Starsky said and laughed at the reaction of his husky friend.

Hutch came slowly into the squad room door hoping not to be noticed but all eyes turned toward him. Hutch nodded as they all looked at him sadly. He sat down at his desk but kept his eyes on Dobey's office door. After a moment, he realized Dobey would not know he was even in the building so he rose and knocked softly.

"Come in," came the weary reply.

Hutch opened the door slightly. "I just wanted to let you know I was here, Captain," he said and moved to close the door again.

"Come in, please, Hutch," Dobey said. Seeing the worry in Hutch's eyes he added, "I haven't heard anything yet. It shouldn't be much longer."

Hutch came in and shut the door. Sitting in the chair opposite his captain, he suddenly felt uncomfortable. Both men shifted in their chairs, glancing up occasionally.

"Maybe I'll just wait at my desk," Hutch said but was cut off as the phone rang.

Dobey stared at the phone for a moment and swallowed hard. He looked at Hutch and the two men's eyes locked in a moment of camaraderie.

"Dobey here."

Hutch closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He wasn't particularly religious but if ever he needed God's grace, today was the day. He reopened his eyes and studied his superior's face. If a black man could blanch, then Dobey was doing just that. Hutch reached out and put a hand on the man's hand and felt it shaking.

"Uh huh," Dobey said looking away. "You're certain? Yes. Thank you."

Hutch leaned in as Dobey hung up the phone gulping down his heart that had suddenly appeared in his throat.

"Well I'll be damned…you were right."

Hutch leapt to his feet and without a word turned toward the door.

"Where are you going, Hutchinson?" If he had had the strength to leap to his feet, he would have but instead took his handkerchief out and wiped his brow.

"I haven't gotten any leads on him. I need to get back out there." Hutch said swinging back toward Dobey and then back to the door. Suddenly a thought struck him and he swung back around. "I have to tell Huggy!"

Regaining his composure, Dobey rose from behind his desk and grabbed onto Hutch's shoulders. "Calm down son. We are going to figure this out together. We should start with all the people that would want to hurt Starsky."

"I had them pull the files – they are on my desk," Hutch said pulling open the door as he spoke to Dobey. Hutch took a step forward as Dobey's legs went out from under him and he sat down in his chair with a thud.

"Cap, you okay?"

Hutch whirled toward the voice behind him. "Starsky?"

"Hi, Hutch. What the hell are you doing in here? Why aren't you out trying to find me?" Starsky said, genuinely hurt.

"Starsky!" Hutch cried out and pulled his friend into a bear hug.

"Ow, careful, partner," Starsky said pulling away and cringing from the pain in his ribs.

It was then that Hutch finally pulled back and took at the mess that was his partner. "Starsky, what the hell happened? Where were you?" Hutch said guiding the man to a chair and running to get a cup of water for him from the cooler in the corner.

Starsky limped to the chair and gingerly sat down. He looked curiously at Dobey whose mouth hung open, his handkerchief poised in mid-air. As Hutch handed the cup to him, Starsky motioned toward Dobey. "I think he needs one too, Hutch. He looks like he's seen a ghost."

Hutch glanced over at Dobey and then hurried to get another cup of water. "Here you go, Captain," Hutch said gently. He was worried about the man. This day had been too much for him.

"Starsky," Hutch leaned in and whispered, "I'm going to take you to the hospital and bring Dobey along with us."

Starsky nodded in agreement.

Hutch took Dobey's elbow. "Come on, Captain. We are going to take Starsky here to the hospital to get him checked out." Dobey came out of his trance somewhat and let Hutch lead him out of the office.

With Hutch on one side and a limping Starsky on the other, the three men walked into the squad room where everyone had gathered, their slack jawed expressions mirroring Dobey's own.

"Hi fellas," Starsky nodded his greeting at them as they parted to make room for them to leave.

Hutch turned towards one officer. "Stan, can you call The Pits and have Huggy meet us at Memorial Hospital ER? The number is in my rolodex. Thanks."

After hearing the story of what Starsky had gone through on the ride to the hospital, Hutch was amazed he could walk into the hospital under his own power. Hutch paced nervously outside of the examination room. He hadn't wanted to leave his partner's side when they arrived but was unceremoniously pushed into the hall by a burly nurse. Dobey came from a nearby room, his shirt partially unbuttoned and his tie in his hand.

"Captain, are you alright?" Hutch said, hurrying to his side.

"He's fine," the doctor said smiling. "After hearing what happened today, I think anyone would have been a little unsteady."

Hutch hung his head and let out a relieved breath. The men sat down to wait for word on Starsky. After about 45 minutes, the door to the exam room opened and Starsky limped out with his doctor beside him. Hutch jumped up and was at his partner's side, steadying him.

"Dr. Parker, how is he?" Hutch asked.

"Well he has a slight concussion and two cracked ribs. His knee is wrenched and his whole body is covered with bruises and cuts but considering what he's been through the last 24 hours, I'd say he is a lucky man."

Starsky nodded in agreement and grinned childishly. Hutch noticed and turned back to the doctor. "Pain killers?" he said gesturing toward his friend.

"No, I don't want to sedate him with a concussion." The three men watched as Starsky yawned loudly. "I know how you watch out for each other and if you agree to stay with him, I'll release him to your care."

"I know the drill, doctor, thank you." Hutch said. "Come on, buddy," he said gently leading Starsky down the hall.

Huggy, turned the corner meeting up with the threesome. He took an unsteady step back at the sight of Starsky.

"Maybe we should wait to see if Huggy needs medical attention," Dobey laughed. "Huggy, I need a ride home and you need an explanation so let's go."

The foursome turned and headed for the exit.

Starsky was asleep before Hutch even got out of the hospital parking lot. Helping Starsky into his bed, he pulled off his sneakers and his jeans, being careful of the injured knee. Not wanting to wake him anymore, he left him in the dirty t-shirt and pulled the covers over his friend.

Hutch headed to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door staring at the contents. He couldn't remember eating since breakfast and knew he should have a protein shake or at least some juice but after a moment he shut the fridge door and reached above the sink for a bottle of bourbon.

Taking down a glass he poured a generous amount and headed for the couch. Glancing back into the bedroom he saw Starsky hadn't moved and was now snoring lightly. Hutch sank down on the couch and took a swig of the liquid, savoring it as it burned down his gullet. He placed the glass on the coffee table and leaned forward. Tonight he would be waking his partner every few hours to make sure he was okay. He downed the rest of the bourbon and stretched out on the couch. Smiling, he drifted off to sleep knowing that Starsky was alive and safe.

"My car? My beautiful car?" Starsky moaned.

"Starsky, you are missing the point," Hutch exclaimed as he handed him an egg sandwich and a glass of orange juice. "We thought you were dead."

Starsky chewed absently on the sandwich. As he spoke, crumbs sprayed from the toast and onto the sheets as he gestured wildly. "I put all my money into that car. That car is my heart and soul, Hutch."

Hutch stopped worrying about the crumbs in the bed and put his hand on Starsky's shoulder. "It's just a car."

"Easy for you to say, what you drive around doesn't even count as a car."

Starsky put the sandwich back down on the plate and sobered. "Hey, what did you say to me the other day when I thought LaVigne got you?"

Hutch's eyebrows knitted together for a moment until he remembered. "I said, 'Did you think that I was leaving?'"

"Yeah, that's it. Well did you think _**I **_was leaving, pal?"

Hutch shook his head and let his hand slide down from Starsky's shoulder. He looked down and played with some crumbs lying beside him. "Everyone told me you were gone, Starsk. But I knew you weren't." Raising his head, he looked into his best friend's eyes. "Somehow I knew you were still here, somewhere."

"I was talking to you."

"What?"

"When I was out there…I was talking to you."

Hutch smiled, "I think I heard you, buddy," he said softly.

**A/N:** The title of this story and the line "Did you think that I was leaving?" are taken from a Melissa Etheridge song:

_Did you think that I was leaving?_

_My ticket was just one way_

_The angels I believed in were gonna carry me away_

_Did you think that I would simply give them my last breath?_

_Well honey, you've got me wrong, I'd never leave you for death_


End file.
